Leonard Armstrong
'''Leonard Thaddeus Armstrong '''is the current governor of the state of Oregon, a candidate for the Presidency of the United States of America in the 2068 election, and a former Special Agent for the FBI, as well as Karen Hara's mentor. As an NPC, he is portrayed by Joseph Rose. Description Appearance Though short at 5'7" tall, Leonard Armstrong is powerfully built, and is known to practice boxing in his spare time as a means of stress relief. He is either bald or regularly shaves his head, and has piercing blue eyes. Personality Leonard Armstrong is nothing if not ambitious, driven by an intense, burning desire for success. It shows in his previous job as a Special Agent for the FBI, in which he successfully closed every case he came up against, with the exception of the case against George Cochran. His long and distinguished career, combined with his natural leadership abilities and his drive to succeed, easily won him the governorship of Oregon in 2062. Biography Background After graduating from Harvard with a degree in Criminal Justice, Armstrong quickly became a Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, spending 16 years in that position. During that time, he developed a reputation for his intelligence, his almost brutal ability to take down a suspect and get a confession out of them, and his drive to get the job done, and do it well. He spent a period of two years mentoring Karen Hara, and together they attempted to build a case against George Cochran, who was suspected of embezzling at the time. However, they failed to gather sufficient evidence to level formal charges against him, which led to Karen Hara's public accusation of Cochran, and his eventual dismissal from Animus Technologies. Shortly afterwards, Leonard Armstrong left the Bureau and moved back to his home state of Oregon, where he launched a campaign for governorship. He was elected governor in 2062, and his fierce energy and focus have earned him the respect of the majority of his constituents, as well as his peers. In the summer of 2067, he announced his candidacy for the Presidency of the United State of America, and he has been actively campaigning ever since. Relationships Karen Hara For the two years of her career, he mentored her in his position at the FBI. Together, they attempted to take down George Cochran for embezzlement, but the case never went to court. While this created some friction between Armstrong and Karen for a while, he has always been eager to help her when she needs advice. James Howard Lee Though their paths rarely cross nowadays, ten years back Armstrong needed local assistance on a case, and Lee quickly sprang into action. They cooperated on a few other cases afterwards, but both earned the respect of the other during that first one. Donald Moorcrest Armstrong's former superior at the FBI. Their differing approaches to the job led to them butting heads occasionally, but now that Armstrong has changed career paths, they seem to get along just fine. George Cochran The one case that Armstrong was unable to close to his satisfaction, Cochran represents the only real black mark on Armstrong's otherwise distinguished career.